Because it had to be this way
by Th 1998
Summary: He knew that this was going to be it, there would be no more escaping for him, no more chances to strike back. So at the very least he would walk to his death with his head held high, he would not run away from his fate. Giving up was out of the question, it had to be this way.


Disclaimer: Yeah, no way I am owning Rwby, no surprises there

**Well, what can I say, I just wanted to write a one-shot about Adam different from how he ended up in the series (Having basically the worst cases of villain decay in the history of villains), nothing more to it.**

**.**

.

.

''Is this truly what we have come to?''

This was the question Adam asked himself whenever he let his gaze wander the base. True, it was in good condition, but really, it was nothing compared to what it once had been. Where he once could see dozens of Faunus walking around, working at their tasks, standing guard, or even just spending some free time, he could now only find empty hallways. It had been almost a minute since had last seen one of his soldiers.

''I wonder where we went wrong?''

But he knew, he knew exactly where they had gone wrong, no, where he had gone wrong. It was the moment he had not struck down that damnable women, the moment he had allowed her to gather strength, had allowed her to live. And what had she done? She returned stronger and subjugated him as if he was an animal. Merely the thought of this women made Adams blood boil. She was what had brought them to this point and he had let her, because he was not strong enough. How many of his brothers and sisters had he been forced to send to their deaths because of this dirty Human and her master's goals? He knew that he could never be forgiven for submitting to her, but what was he supposed to do? In the end, he had been powerless, forced to kneel before that women as if he was a dog and she his master.

''I should have died right then and there.''

Then at least he would have been spared this pathetic sight. The once so proud White Fang was nothing more than an empty husk. Most of its members had either died or jumped ship, convinced by the stupid speeches of Blake and her parents. Blake, another name that filled his mind with rage. Why had she betrayed him? It was he who saw her potential and took her under his wing. Who taught her how to fight. Who told her what it was like for so many of their brothers and sisters. Carefully he touched his mask, he who showed her what happened to them.

''I was so proud of her.''

Watching her progress had filled him with so much pride. What had once been a small girl who wanted nothing more than for her brothers and sisters to live in peace had become a proud warrior, his partner. He could fight without fear or hesitation because he knew that she would always be there to protect his back. Just like he would protect hers. He had been so sure of her, she had been his beloved student, together they would lead their people into a better future.

When she had been with him the scars on his soul did not feel so deep anymore, when she had been with him the action he was forced to take did not seem so cruel. Her presence was what gave him hope, what gave him strength. But whatever solace she had brought him it was gone, for she had chosen to betray him. She had abandoned him, just like that, after all, he had done for her she betrayed him, and for what?

''FOR A FEW DIRTY HUMANS!''

It was all her fault. With her by his side, he would have been strong enough to take down Cinder. He would have been able to save the White Fang from this fate, create a better world for their people. But he wasn't, because he had been alone. No, Blake had rather become a huntress, playing lapdog for that fool Ozpin.

Couldn't she see that all he had ever wanted was for them to be free, to make sure that no Faunus would ever have to live in fear of humanity again? Couldn't she understand the despair their people felt when they could not even buy food without having to fear being denied service? The despair at being forced to work as slaves for those accursed Schnees, being branded like cattle? The shame of having people point at them as if they were nothing but freaks of nature?

But that all paled in comparison to her greatest crime. She had hidden away her ears, she was ashamed of what she was, ashamed of being a Faunus, cowering before humans, pathetic. To betray their people like that was unfor-

''Sir, we have got intruders, it's the Atlas military, they have got Hunters with them!''

The voice of the White Fang soldier ripped him out of his thoughts. So it finally was time. He gave the Solider a firm nod.

''I see, everyone is to evacuate right now, we have no hope of winning a fight against them in the state we are in''

The soldier saluted.

''At once Sir, where will we go to? I was not aware that we had any more bases left.''

Adam almost just gave the soldier a sad smile.

''We don't. Today will mark our end, my end. But I will not allow all of you to pay for my failures. It is me they want, I am confident that I can distract them long enough for most of you to get away.''

At this, the soldier could not hide his shock.

''But sir, without you the White Fang is lost. You are the last one still willing to fight for our cause. You have to survive no matter what. What do our lives matter if it means giving yours?''

These words truly touched Adam and he curved his smile into one of kindness.

''You give me too much credit, look where I have led us. The White Fang is already finished and I am a dead man walking, waiting for his executioner to arrive. The least I can do is make sure that at least you guys survive and maybe take a few of those humans with me. Live your lifes, go home to your families and tell them of who we were and of what we fought for. Who knows, maybe one day someone else will take up my banner, someone who will not fail you as I did.''

It hurt to speak those words but he knew that they were true, he had failed them all and now it was time to pay the piper. But the soldier still did not move.

''I am afraid I cannot do that sir.''

This confused him.

''What? Why not? Do you really think if you stay you could change anything?''

But the soldier remained standing, determination fuelling his voice.

''Maybe not sir, but I will still stay with you, we all will. True, if we would run we may live and we might not make a difference today but that does not matter. Still, I cannot bring myself to leave you and I know the others feel the same way. Do you know why I joined the Fang sir?''

Adam could only shake his head.

''I was an orphan, no idea what happened to my parents. All I know that being a Faunus orphan in the poor parts of mistral is about as horrible a life as it can get. I barely got by stealing, not that I wanted to. I tried to find work, I gave my everything but well, who wants to employ some uneducated Faunus from the Slums? In the end, I was still forced to go to sleep hungry more often than not. I was genuinely wondering if staying alive had even a point when I met you. You did not hold any long speeches, you simply acted. No excuses to those that had oppressed us so long, only retribution. For the first time, I felt like I could be part of something that mattered, so I joined the Fang. This has been the only thing to ever matter in my life and I owe it to you, so please do not ask me to leave you, I could not live with myself if I did.''

''And it is not just me. You helped so many of us, gave us hope, power, and the courage to finally stand up and fight back against the injustice we had to face every single day. We were finally able to fight back against those dirty Humans. If anyone has failed then it was us who could not live up to the expectation you had in us.''

''He is right Sir, none of us are going to let you die alone.''

Adam had been so shocked by the soldiers that he had not noticed the other soldier getting nearer. He shook his head again.

''Don't you fools understand? If you stay all that awaits you is death. No one will be left to cry for you, no one will pray for your peace. If you do not leave all you have ever been, all you could ever be, it will all be gone and for what, a fool that flew to close to the sun?''

But once again neither of the Soldiers showed any sign of leaving. They knew what awaited them and chose to face their death with open arms. And it was exactly because of that that Adam refused to accept their deaths.

''Then do it for me.''

This caused the Soldiers to become confused. ''Sir?''

He gave them a somber smile. ''Live for my sake. Live so that my actions may not be forgotten, so that my hopes and dreams live on.''

He could see their reluctance so he continued. ''People only truly die if they are forgotten by all. I have no one left to remember me but you. Everyone else either died or betrayed me. So live and remember me, live so that you can keep my memory alive.''

And with those words, he took off his mask, laying bare the horrible scar hidden behind it. ''Let people know that it wasn't just Adam Taurus the monster but that there was also Adam Taurus the man.''

The soldiers looked at each other for a few seconds before nodding. ''We will sir, you can count on us. We will get as many of our people out of here as we can. Faunus will be telling your tales for generations to come, that is a promise. May the brothers be with you.''

Hearing their words Adam nodded once more before turning around and leaving towards where he knew the fighting would be.

''Goodbye my brothers.''

And with that he took off, running through the corridors at inhuman speed. He could hear the sound of fighting coming from almost all directions and he knew that despite his best efforts not many would be able to escape. It didn't take long before he saw the first Atlas Soldiers. The soldiers were well trained and immediately turned their weapons on him, ready to stop him for good. But before the first had even pulled the trigger he had already reached them. His blade cut through the soldiers as if they were paper and within seconds not a single of them remained.

Looking around he noticed that he had almost made it to his destination. The biggest room in the base had been used for nothing but speeches and held nothing of value. Of course, the invaders could not know that so Adam hoped that he would be able to lure them into it, thinking that it must be important if he was there.

Finally, he reached the hall and was greeted with a sad picture. Were once dozens upon dozens of proud soldiers had awaited his words, now stood no more than five persons, four girls, and a man. Adam recognized them immediately, how could he not?

''I should have figured that it would be you to come for me.''

The man, Qrow, Adam believed he was called, was the first to answer him.

''Nice look you have going for you there, pretty boy. Though I must say that you took the whole chicks dig scars thing a bit too far.''

He scoffed, the Human was trying to make him angry, well two could play that game.

''Someone should have told me, you think you can help me fix that? Maybe blondie over there could give me a hand with it. I mean, I'd asked for two but I heard she is a bit short on that front.''

As he had expected he could see anger flare in the blonde's eyes. Sadly Qrow obviously knew what Adam was planning so he grabbed the blonde's shoulder and gently shook his head. Adam just wanted to twist the knife a bit further to maybe still get the girl to charge him when Blake raised her voice.

''Please just stop Adam, don't you see this is madness? You cannot win against us, the White Fang is finished, you have lost. At least try to right some of the wrongs you committed. Do you really think that what you are doing is just? Can't you see that you only fight for your own satisfaction, that what you do won't help the Faunus?!''

He was not sure what reaction Blake was expecting of him but by now he was beyond caring.

''The wrongs I have committed?''

His voice was calm, quiet, dangerous.

''Which wrongs are you talking about Blake? That I refused to be treated like an animal any longer? That I fought for our brothers and sisters? That I fought to make sure that our kind could live in peace? Yes, I may have lost, failed the White Fang and failed our people. but at least I tried where no one else had the courage. I STOOD UP AND I FOUGHT! ALL I EVER DID WAS TOO ENSURE THAT WE COULD LIVE IN PEACE!''

He needed to calm down quickly. Yelling was useless, as was talking, it had never worked before, it wouldn't work now. With a sad sigh, he continued to speak, now much calmer.

''But you could never understand that, could you Blake? Always hiding behind your disgusting self-righteousness and preaching me about matters you fail to understand yourself, just like a human. That is all they have ever done Blake, talk. There can be no more talk, only death.''

And with that he shot forward, his hand on Wilt, his eyes aimed at Blake's throat. Before he could reach her however he saw movement to his right, a fist aimed for his face.

It was the blonde girl he hat cut down at Beacon, it seemed she had not learned her lesson. He had to admit that she was fast, but he was faster, Wilt meeting the fist before it could connect.

Kicking the girl aside he quickly analysed his situation. They outnumbered him and he would not be able to hold on for long if he could not limit their movements. He needed to get into their midst so they could not attack him without the risk of hitting each other. Maybe if he was fast enough he could pin them down and force them to engage him at close range.

This time he aimed at the small girl with the oversized scythe, but before he could reach her he stumbled and she... he was not sure what exactly she did but the next moment she was at the edge of the room. He quickly looked around, not only she but her teammates as well, the only one still close to him was the older Hunter, Qrow, a mocking grin on his lips.

''Ups, that seemed like really bad luck right there. I mean really, for a trained warrior like you too suddenly stumble like that, truly a shame.''

Adam realized that it was the Hunter that caused him to stumble, even if he did not know how he had managed that. Not giving the Hunter any more chances to act and repeat whatever had caused him to stumble he shot forward, shooting the hunter with Blush while once again getting ready to pull out Wilt.

But Adam knew that he was outmatched. He could see it more clearly with every second they fought, the Hunter was the most skilled opponent Adam had ever fought and while he believed himself to at least be able to match his skill he found himself making mistakes that he hadn't made for a long time. It probably had something to do with the Hunters semblance. Sadly he had no way to figure out what it was and therefore try to counter it. The only chance he saw for himself to land a decisive blow with his own semblance and take the Hunter out in one blow.

But that hope was quickly destroyed when he realized that the girls did not intend for the fight to be a one on one. He knew that it was over when the blonde girls punch connected and threw him across the room, only being stopped by the wall. His Aura wouldn't be able to take another hit.

But he would not give up that easily, he would not go down without a fight, at the very least he would take one of them with him. He could see Blake running towards him, probably trying to finish him off herself. She would do nicely.

He reached for Wilt, he knew that he had enough power stored to cut through her Aura with a single blow. He saw her come closer and waited for the right moment, there, she was almost on him. With one fluid motion he pulled out his Blade while at the same time turning around, a single movement to cut the Blake behind him across the chest. As if he would fall for her clones. She seemed to have forgotten who had trained her. He could see her eyes widening in shock, he had her. He would finally make her pay for her betra-

Pain, this was all he could feel for a moment. After a few seconds that felt so much longer in his mind, he managed to slowly look down to find a sword sticking out of his ribcage. Slowly turning his head he could see the man that he had still thought to far away to help, a mistake as it now showed.

''Can't let you do that buddy, you see, it would look really bad if I let the same scum that hurt my niece kill her partner. I would say that it was nice knowing you but that would be a lie. Honestly, we have enough shit going on already, no need for assholes like you to make stuff even worse, so do us all a favor and die, will you? Well actually, tell me something first, why not just stick to words? Did you really think that taking up arms would solve things in your favor?''

Hearing this Adam let out a hollow chuckle, so he had not even managed to take one of them down with him, how pathetic.

He felt his strength leaving his body, glancing down he was surprised just how big the hole in his chest was, the man really knew what he was doing. His legs refused to carry him any more and he fell to the ground coughing out blood.

So this was what it felt like to die huh? It really sucked. He did not want to show weakness to those humans or his traitorous student, but in his final moments, he could not help but think back to when he was still a child. Like so many others he was slaving away in the Schnee dust corporation mines. It was hard work and little food or rest day in and day out. That is until one day the old dog Faunus, who everyone just called the old man, escaped together with him. It was not easy, even if no one really tried to stop them, why would they, after all, for miles, there was nothing but grimmlands. But against all odds Adam had made it, the old man, however, had not. He had been mortally wounded shielding Adam from the blow of a Beowolf, the first Grimm he had ever slain.

He could not understand why he had given his life just so Adam could survive. As the old man lay dying Adam had asked him. Why would he give his life for some stranger he had never really spoken to, had he simply let Adam die he may have survived. He never forgot the words the old man spoke with tired words, the very same he had now on his lips, breathing his last breaths, a single tear rolling down his cheek. He could not tell if it was for those he had slain or those he had failed to save, maybe it was even for himself.

''I just could not stand to watch the suffering anymore.''

.

.

.

.

**My Beta reader is Murphy Sl4w**

**Anyways, I am happy to hear whatever kind of reaction you guys have. Even harsh critic is welcome, as long as it is a critic. Senseless insults don't really help me get better at writing after all.**


End file.
